A conventional liquid-crystal display panel, which is shown in FIG. 1, includes a first substrate 20, a second substrate 10, and a liquid-crystal layer 30. The second substrate 10 and the first substrate 20 are disposed opposite to each other, and the second substrate 10 includes a first common electrode 12 and a pixel electrode 11. The LC layer 30 is located between the first substrate 20 and the second substrate 10. The prior art pixel electrode 11 generally is a stripe-shaped structure, so that the direction of the electric field formed between the first common electrode and the pixel electrode is relatively simple. The liquid-crystal molecules cannot be twisted in various directions, and therefore cannot achieve multi-view display.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a liquid-crystal display panel and device for solving the problems existing in the prior art.